


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by prophetic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/pseuds/prophetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mcr_100 on livejournal, a weekly drabble challenge community. Prompt: Guitar Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to K for beta help.

“I can’t believe this.” Frank surveyed the outdoor stage, opening onto the canyon—the place Ray had picked for their last stand. “Hey, if it weren’t the Apocalypse, this’d be a sweet venue.”

“Stop talking.” Ray’s voice was tight. “We don’t have time.”

It was the fastest they’d set up a stage since the old days. Frank kicked a pile of wires. “This is stupid. Crazy.”

“No,” Ray said solemnly. “It’s our duty. What true rock ‘n’ roller wouldn't stand against demonic hordes if they were called upon?”

“Duty?” Frank glared.

Ray smacked the back of his head. “All you listen to is Black Flag and the Misfits. Punks don’t get that sometimes the only thing standing between humanity and darkness is the power of rock ’n’ roll.”

“Punk has power! Like, politics, and revolution.”

Ray snorted. “Please. Like you could fight evil without guitar solos.”

The ground shook, a tickle against Frank’s feet—something far off but getting closer.

“Fucking plug in your guitar!” Ray screeched. “We only get one chance at this!”

Lightning cracked in the sky. Frank smelled sulfur.

Ray started to play. It ripped through the dark air. Frank took a deep breath and joined him.

 

 


End file.
